The present invention relates to a display device for a car audio unit, comprises, for example, a center unit having a center display unit, a slave unit having a slave display unit and a communication line for connecting the center and slave units for communicating purposes, so that various items of information are displayed in these center and slave display units.
Heretofore, a space for use in containing such a car audio unit is generally 2DIN in size (1DIN size=about 180.times.50 mm) and when a center unit of 2DIN is used, the display size of the center display unit provided in the center unit is large and an image display of various contents can be made accordingly.
When a center unit of 1DIN in size is used, however, because the size of the center display unit becomes small correspondingly, a situation in which the display size limits the display contents is likely to occur.
In order to cope with that situation, it is taken into consideration that a greater display space is secured by additionally providing and connecting a slave unit of 1DIN to a center unit of 1DIN so as to increase the number of display units in the center and slave units.
However, even though such a greater display space is realized in the aforesaid conventional display device by additionally providing and connecting a slave unit of 1DIN to a center unit of 1DIN and by combining the display units of the center and slave units together, there still exist problems of causing the display units to display different display contents or causing the display units to display duplicated contents in that, for example, while a radio frequency is being display in the center display unit of the center unit, an equalizer space is displayed in the slave display unit of the slave unit.